Take me or Leave me
by Huntz798
Summary: A story about how our favorite brothers help a girl in need. Tell me if you like it. PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Joe's pov:

My brothers and I were walking around the mall. I was personally getting pretty bored the mall was practically deserted and there was no good stores, plus it's Omaha what is there to do in Omaha Ne. We turned the corner and all the sudden we saw a couple obviously in a fight. I couldn't help but notice that the girl was beautiful. She had long wavy brown hair with the most beautiful curves, she wasn't as skinny as a stick like most girls these days, and I liked that about her. She was wearing a vintage looking sun dress that flowed loosly down to her knees. She turned around and I got a glimpse of the most stunning blue eyes ever. My brothers and I continued to watch to make sure nothing happened. The guy was tall and muscular with short spiky brown hair. He was getting mad we could hear him yelling from down the hall. "Valerie you dress weird and draw attention to yourself everywhere you go. Guys check you out, hell I've even seen some girls check you out and the girls who aren't like that always stop you to talk to you. You get so annoying."He yelled at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't awair that my personality was annoying I'll just stop being myself all because it makes you mad." Yelled the Girl whose name was apparently Valerie. "God, Tyler your such a jerk why can't you just support me like a good boyfriend."

"I tried the hole support you thing and where did it get me? No where." Tyler yelled back "You need to calm down and stop acting out and being so weird."

To my brothers and my surprise the girl started to sing, the guy apparently was useto this cause he didn't act surprised at all.

Valerie:  
Every single day,  
I walk down the street  
I hear people say 'baby so sweet'  
Ever since puberty,  
Everybody stares at me  
Boys, girls, I can't help it baby  
so be kind, and don't lose your mind  
just remember that I'm your baby

take me for what I am  
who I was meant to be  
and if you give a damn  
take me baby,  
or leave me

take me or leave me

Valerie:  
a tiger in a cage  
can never see the sun  
this diva needs her stage  
baby,lets have fun.  
you are the one I choose  
folks would kill to fill your shoes  
you love the lime light too, now baby,  
so be mine and don't waste my time cryin'  
'honey bear are you still my, my, my baby?'

take me for what I am  
who I was meant to be  
and if you give a damn  
take me baby or leave me

no way, can I be what I'm not  
but hey, don't you want your girl hot?

oh, don't fight, don't loose your head  
'cause every night who's in your head?  
who?  
who's in your head?  
spoken:kiss pookie

Tyler shocked us by singing back with anger heavy in his voice. I looked around and noticed there was now a crowd of people around watching the two teens fight while singing several people where now recording it. I was amazed at both of their voices but Valerie's really caught my attention it was strong forceful and made you want to listen at that moment I nearly fell in love with her voice.

Tyler:  
it won't work  
I look before I leap  
I love margins and discipline  
I make list in my sleep baby  
whats my sin?  
never quit  
I follow through  
I hate mess but I love you  
what do with my improptu baby?  
so be wise 'cause this guy satisfies  
you got a prize but learn to compromise  
your one lucky baby

Tyler: take me for what I am  
Valerie: a control freak  
Tyler: who I was meant to be  
Valerie: a snob yet over attentive  
Tyler: and if you give a damn  
Valerie: a loveable droll geek  
Tyler: take me baby or leave me  
Valerie: an anal retentave

both: thats it  
Valerie: the straw that breaks my back  
both: i quit  
Valerie: unless you take it back  
Tyler:Women VALERIE:What is it about them?  
Tyler: can't live with them or without them

chorus:  
both: take me for what i am  
Valerie: who i was ment to be  
Tyler: who i was ment to be  
Valerie: and if you give a damn  
Tyler: and if you give a damn then  
take me baby, or leave me  
Valerie:take me baby, take me or la-la-la-la-la-leave me  
both: take me baby or leave me  
BOTH:spoken: guess i'm leaving, i'm gone!

Tyler was yelling at her again "Whatever. I'm done with you, I'm done with this relationship, I'm done trying to get you to stop acting like you were my equal and I'm done not getting any action. I went out with you for a month and did I ever get anything besides a kiss? NO! Little advice if you want to keep a guy you need to stop being so smart, get rid of this stupid purity ring and learn to give yourself up." He said ripping the ring off her finger and chucking it to the side my brothers and I were at. It landed infront of Nick and he carefully picked it up. Valerie's eyes quickly darted over to see where her ring went and Nick made eye contact and showed it on the palm of his hand.

She quickly turned back to Tyler after only a few seconds and yelled "Screw you I would never give you anything let alone my virginity. That is special and not something to waste on the first piece of dick that I go out with. If you wanted action you should have known not to come to me. Everyone knows I take my promise seriously. What did you think would happen? You treat me like an inferior piece of crap and I'll just do what you want and sleep with you? If so you are even more stupid then I thought." Valerie said

She started to walk over to Nick to get her ring and leave but Tyler grabbed her wrist and said in her face "This isn't over I will get you in my bed one way or another. You have no one to protect you remember." At that he forcefully pushed her away causing her to fall into me. I caught her and steadied her to make sure she wouldn't fall. "Go to hell." She spat out. At that he turned around and walked away. Valerie took a deep shuttering sigh and then looked at Nick and took her ring back and gently placed it on her finger "Thanks Nick." She said surprising all of us. We thought she didn't recognize us.

"Sorry you all saw that. Wasn't exactly the way I always dreamed of meating my favorite band." She said looking down . We all saw a tear slide down her cheek.

Kevin POV: I stood there after watching this girl be talked to so horriably and saw her crying and for some reason my big brother instincts kicked in I wanted to protect her and yell at the guy that caused her this pain. I slowly reached out and rubbed her back soothingly. She looked up at me and I could tell she need chocolate, a hug, and reassuring. I slowly walked over to her and gave her a comforting hug. Nick gently rubbed her back like I had been doing earlier.

Nick's pov

I felt so bad for her. I felt a best friend connection that made me want to comfort her. I could tell that Kevin was in his older brother mode and it didn't take a genius to tell that Joe had developed a crush on her. For some reason we all felt an instant connection with her and the overwhelming need to protect her. I rubbed her back to calm her down and Joe came up placing his hand on her shoulder. He softly spoke. "You know that what he said isn't true? You shouldn't have to give yourself up to keep a guy and if a guy asks you to do it and you're not ready then they are just not the right kind of guy. I personally have so much more respect for you because you won't. I'm sure my brothers do to." Joe said.

Kevin smiled down at her and said "We hear a lot of girls say that they are saving themselves but none of them know why they just know that we are therefore they are. You are the first girl we have ever heard give and intelligent reason as to why they wear purity rings and from the way you reacted when he took it off I can tell you've had it much longer then when it came out about ours. And I gotta tell ya that just makes us want to get to know you even more."

Valerie smiled and looked around at all three of us. She wiped away a stray tear and said "Thank you guys so much." She then hugged both me and Joe.

I smiled at her and said "How about we hang with you and make you feel better and get to know you. All we really know is that you share our views on purity , you sing, you like our band, and your name is Valerie."

Valerie smiled and asked "Anyway I could talk you into going to Starbucks with me so I can get a smoothie and chocolate cheesecake?" She asked looking around at all of us hopefully with a pout and the biggest eyes ever I sighed knowing that I could never turn those eyes down and looked at my brothers and saw that they also realized that we were already wrapped around her little finger after only knowing her for 20 minutes.

Valerie's POV

I can't believe today. My boyfriend and I started one of our singing fights in the mall and ended up breaking up and having him yell at me infront of a big crowd with video cameras that I needed to have sex inorder to keep a guy. Of course I knew I shouldn't have to but it still hurt not to menchon all the other things he said about me. Then to top it off my favorite band the Jonas Brothers where there and witnessed the whole thing before hugging me and making me feel better. I hope they aren't just doing this because they feel bad for me. I don't need anymore pity. You see my parents died in a car accident and since I was so responsiable and almost of age I was granted custody of my baby sister who was three might I add and given access to the money my parents left for me. I moved my sister and I into a smaller house, got a job, and go to school, getting straight As. I have always been interested in being in musicals and wanted to sing for a living but now that I have to take care of my sister I doubt if I'm going to be able to even go to a real college. I probably will end up just taking courses online or just not going to college. She was first and foremost in my life and if I needed to give up my dream for her to live hrs then that is what I was going to do. It made me sad though my sister, Katie, didn't remember my parents at all anymore and had started to call me mommy. My best friend Sinead was helping me out by babysitting every once and awhile so I could have a partially normal teenage life like a normal 18 almost 19 year old should have.

The boys and I sat down with food and started to talk I was really comfortable with them. I felt a connection with each one of them. Kevin was like my protector my big brother, Nick had the potential to be my confidant, the one I told everything to, my best guy friend, and Joe, well I could see a lot happening between us we both had a certain chemistry together that you couldn't ignore. We talked and got to know eachother for a few hours acting like we had known eachother forever. All the sudden my eyes went wide and I looked at my watch and jumped up out of my seat. "Crap sorry guys I have to go. Sinead was suppose to be done babysitting thirty minutes ago. Oh No! I don't have a car, Tyler gave me a ride." I said starting to panic.

Kevin stood up and said "Valerie, calm down we can drive you home." I was so panicked and felt so guilty for leaving Sinead there so long that I didn't even think about the fact that I hadn't told the boys about my parents or Katie. They took me out to their car and I gave Kevin directions to my house. "Come on in." I said hopping out of the car once Kevin parked it. I ran up to the house the boys behind me and opened my door. "Sinead, Katie I'm home." All the sudden I heard a cute little three year old scream and start running towards the door Sinead following yelling at me "About time! What were you doing?" Katie ran in the room her arms held over her head for me to pick her up screaming "MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY!" I caught a glimpse of the guys surprised faces as they saw the little girl that was yelling mommy running right at me. I don't blame them they probably thought she was mine. I hope they give me a chance to explain. I smiled and bent down scopping the active little girl into my arms and happily hugging her "Hey, baby how are you?"

"I'm gweat! Anty Nade and me play finger paint and I made you a pwetty picture for u room and then we play dwess up. I got to be a pwincess!" She said excitedly.

"Really!" I asked playing along. She then looked behind me and saw the boys standing there a little less shocked/

"Who they?" She asked pointing.

I smiled and placed her on my hip turning around so I was facing the guys. "Katie these are my friends. That's Nick" I said pointing at him "Joe" once again pointing "and Kevin. You like their music remember the Jonas Brothers?" I asked her

"Ohh… Hi." She said happily.

"I looked at all the guys in the eyes and said "Guys this is my little sister Katie." I made sure to tell them that she was my sister not my daughter so they didn't think I lied to them. They all smiled at me and then turned to the girl in my arms and each gave a cute little greeting causing her to giggle. I turned to Sinead and said "I'm sorry I'm late tyler was a jerk and made me cry at the mall and broke up with me over 'it' and then I met the dorks back there and they wanted to cheer me up and I just lost track of time. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it but I fully expect details later. I've got to go. Mom's gonna freak." She said and walked out the door after introducing herself to the guys. I saw a little glint in Nicks eyes and reminded myself to ask him about it later. "Hey baby why don't you go play in your room and I'll be up soon to tuck you in." I said putting her down and gently patting her bum.

"otay mommy. Night Nick. Night Joe. Night Kevin" she said and happily crawled her way up the stairs.

I looked around my house and noticed all the toys everywhere. "You can have a seat guys I'm just going to straighten up the room I'm sure you have questions so ask away and I will do my best to answer." They walked over to the couch and sat down while I started to clean up.

Nick was the first to talk "So that was your sister?" He asked for confirmation.

"Ya she is three years old." I smiled back

Kevin sighed and watched my moving figure as I cleaned "Valerie, where are your parents? Why is Katie calling you Mommy?"

I was bending over to pick up a doll but stopped moving and also sighed closing my eyes and standing up straight the doll forgotten for the moment. "My…My parents died last year in a car accident. I have one of the best reputations in the city and my dad was a judge so I won custody of my sister. I moved to a smaller house and take care of her now. She doesn't remember our parents at all and one day after daycare she came home and started to call me mommy. I don't know why I guess her little brain just realized that I do the motherly duties and assigned the title to me. I don't have the heart to correct her. She knows about our parents and when she talks about them does call them mom and dad too but that's just what she calls me." I said. I finally opened my eyes and looked at all of their shocked faces. I didn't want them to feel sorry or worried about a almost 19 year old girl with sole custody of a three year old so I quickly said "We are fine though I have a job during the week and I work for my neighbor on the weekends for more money and Katie is doing great at her daycare. She really is smart she will go places in this world." I said smiling

I continued to pick up and the boys just sat there absorbing the info. "Valerie why didn't you tell us?" Joe's soft voice said.

"I normally don't tell people about it. Most already know and if they don't I don't want them to think I'm unfit to raise her and try to take Katie away from me." I looked horrified at that thought and shuttered.I tried to change the topic "So you guys said you were staying for a week right?" They nodded "That's cool. Where are you staying? You are welcome to stay here." I said.

"That would be great." they said.

"Awsome I'll get the basement set up. I've got four extra beds in the basement for when my cousins come so you can just sleep down there if you don't mind." I said

"That would be perfect." Joe said.

"I'll go out and get the bags."Nick said

"I'm gonna tuck the little munchkin in." I said "the basement is threw that door." I walked upstairs and came down to find the guys all in my basement. I sat down at the table and started to do some school work and paper work for my job. At some point in time I must have fallen asleep on my computer because the next thing I know I'm being woken up by a very worried looking Joe.

JOE POV

O my god she has had such a rough life and then the stress of raising a three year old and school. It had to be hard. My brothers and I were talking last night and we all agreed that we were going to do everything we could for the two of them. I woke up early to find Katie at the side of my bed shaking me. "what's up Katie?" I asked

She looked at me and said "Mommy fell asleep at computer again and won't wake up." She said I got out of bed quickly to see what was up and Katie grabbed my hand tugging lightly to get my attention before putting her arms over her head to signal that she wanted up. I bent down and carefully picked her up placing her against my chest. She rested her head on my shoulder and told me where to go. I walked into the room and sure enough there she was her laptop out surrounded by her chemistry book and notbook with a pile of what looked like files from a local publishing firm she worked for. I sighed knowing that she must have been up trying to finish her homework. I set Katie down and walked over to Valerie. I gently shook her a wake. She was still asleep partially but got up hugged hme and her sister and then went to the kitchen to make us all breakfast and drink coffee. I followed her in Katie back up in my arms.

"Valerie how late were you up last night working?" I asked worried.

"No Joe I know this is a big favor but do you think you and your brothers can watch Katie for me today have school and work and the daycare is closed today. I was going to have to skip school and take her to work with me but since you three are here I thought maybe I could talk you into babysitting."

"Ya. That would be fine. What time do you get off work?" Joe asked, sitting down at the counter Katie had drifted off to sleep on his chest.

"Oh, umm.. not till late. She'll be asleep before I get hime." I said trying to make it sound like it wasn't too late. I actually normally end up working until 11:00 at night coming hame and doing my homework, going to sleep for about two hours before getting up and doing it again. I only really got to see Katie on the weekends, in the morning, and on my days off. Sinead, Madeline, and their parents normally took turns watching her and staying at my house in the basement.

"Okay." Joe said. Just then his brothers came up in their pajamas, which consisted of muscle shirts and boxers. Now that I was looking that was all Joe was in too. AWKWARD! Oh well. Live with it.

"Morning." Nick came up and gave me a hug before sitting down next to joe. Kevin came and also gave me a hug but kissed the side of my head brotherly before letting me go.

"Morning you two." I said. I slide three plates of food across the table in front of them and then told them I needed to go get ready for school.

Joe's POV:

I sat there with Katie in my arms talking to my brothers and eating quietly as she slept. "By the way guys we are babysitting today." I told them.

"Okay no problem." Kevin said.

All the sudden I felt Katie move around I looked down at her and saw she was looking up at me with the same pleading eyes as Valerie. "Can I have some food?" she asked.

I smiled and sat her down in my lap so she was in front of my plate and pulled it closer to her. She happily reached up and grabbed some of the scrambled eggs and put them in her mouth happily. I continued to eat off the same plate as her. I looked over at my brothers to see them looking at me questioningly.

Kevin POV:

(Kevin thinking in '_italics'_) _' Okay first seeing my little brother holding a child is one thing,he wasn't holding her like he just met her it was the over-protective hold I see some of my older married friends do with their daughters. But now my brother Joseph Adam Jonas, Danger, Arrogant, Nerdy, "I never share my food, food is to good to give up" brother is sitting there with a three year old girl in his lap letting her eat his breakfast off his plate as he eats. Normally that would gross him out. What is going on? The world like turned upside down or something."_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys sorry I haven't written anything in a very long time! And sorry for this author's note. Man I really hate these things. But I need your help I've hit a major writers block on a lot of my stories because I started so many at the same time so if you have any suggestions please send me a message and ill do my best to try and write it. Thanks I love you guys you're the best!!!!!!!!!!!

~~Huntz~~


End file.
